


Love of Pantsu(番外)

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —上班族51X內褲店老闆244—番外一發完—換條內褲來嘿嘿嘿
Kudos: 8





	Love of Pantsu(番外)

一個週末的午後，這樣春光明媚的日子通常是在家休息或是出外逛街。

在Love of Pantsu的店內空無一人，只有吵雜的音樂聲填滿空曠的屋子。此時一對情侶檔推開店門，門口的鈴鐺發出清脆的聲響告知著客人的到來，過了幾秒鐘後有個人影走了出來招呼著來人。

“歡迎光臨，請隨意看看。”深棕色的前髮稍稍遮住眼睛，低沉的聲音不帶感情的說著。

“阿...好的，請問有沒有什麼推薦的款式呢？”女孩子有點不好意思的提問，這個店員太帥了，就算低著頭沒露出整張臉也還是好帥啊啊啊啊！

“這個嘛...就有很多種款式，看您的男朋友有沒有什麼喜歡的類型再挑吧？”堂本光一隨手向右手邊的架子比劃一下，完全沒有要認真介紹的意思。

“那...”女孩拽著自己的男朋友還想多攀談兩句，就被堂本光一冷不防地打斷。

“如果有什麼問題的話還請等店長有空的時候再看看吧，我們正在修理更衣間的燈，如果有什麼問題請叫我們就好，先失陪了。”堂本光一留下這句話之後就轉身走掉了，留下那對小情侶在店內面面相覷。

走進更衣間門口，堂本光一撩起布幕閃身縮了進去，裏頭的人喘著氣，臉頰緋紅著，胸口隨著呼吸微微起伏，挺立的乳尖還掛著濕潤的水漬，雙手則是被反綁在身後。

視線往下，腰上繫著的是粉色底黃色字的一圈布料，已經撐起的柱身被粉嫩如同桃子的粉色布料緊裹，而根部則是一圈翠綠色，更像是掛在樹梢的桃子待人摘取，兩條線穿過飽滿的臀部，從臀縫中還能看見一個棕黃相間的毛絨絨尾巴微微顫抖著。

堂本光一十分滿意自己的傑作。

“Kochan...外面有客人...我、我們別弄了好不好？”壓抑著快感與音量，充滿情慾沙啞的聲音帶著請求。

“我把音樂調很大聲，他們不會聽到的...”低頭吻住堂本剛的雙唇，把細碎的呻吟吞進貪婪的喉間。

堂本光一雙手也沒閒著，摸到毛絨絨的尾巴後輕輕拔出一點，再快速頂入，堂本剛立刻軟了身子靠在他的身上。另一隻手從內褲邊緣被撐開的縫隙溜進去逗弄下方的囊袋，性器尖端早已將布料染濕。

“Tsuyo，你這樣真的好像是充滿甜蜜汁水的桃子...看起來好好吃...”低頭湊近那塊濡濕的區域，舌尖舔過，隨著悶哼一聲，性器興奮地抖了幾下。

當堂本光一改舔為含的時候，堂本剛差點直接叫了出來，就算隔著一層薄薄的布料，但被溫熱的口腔包裹著，無論觸覺與視覺上都十分刺激感官，不過最為刺激的，還是從簾子外傳來隱隱約約能聽見的對話聲，可能被發現的緊張感與羞恥感交織著反而讓他更加興奮。

“嗯...”堂本剛低低的呻吟，前後的夾擊讓他比平常更加快達到高潮，在堂本光一一次用力的將後穴中的靜音型跳蛋尾巴頂入時釋放出來。

堂本光一看著從布料中滲出的白濁液體，慢慢地舔掉。

“Tsuyo真的好像水蜜桃一樣，多汁又好吃，是我喜歡的味道...”

將堂本剛轉身過來，讓他面向鏡子，自己則是將早已硬到快要爆炸的性器從褲子內釋放出來，頂在臀縫中上下磨蹭。

“Kochan...不要再磨了...快進來～”堂本剛咬著下唇，潮紅還未從臉頰上退去，故意晃動著屁股，用毛絨絨的尾巴掃過堂本光一的腿根。

堂本光一雖然一直都忍耐力驚人，但是他在堂本剛的面前忍耐力會直接降至負值，沒辦法，誰讓堂本剛擺出這副姿態實在過於可口，或者換句話說，堂本剛整個人都這麼剛好的戳中了堂本光一一切的萌點。

一把扯掉仍然持續震動的尾巴扔在地上，卻引來一陣喀拉喀拉的聲音，跳蛋與地板接觸之後發出非常大的噪音，堂本光一趕忙拾起之後關機，但已經引起外頭情侶的注意。

“店長？還好嗎？需不需要幫忙？”

“沒事，我們很好，剛好有東西掉到地上而已。”堂本光一看著堂本剛從鏡子裡反射的得意的笑臉，很想立刻把人壓在鏡子上狠狠操幹，但畢竟不想被警察以猥褻罪逮捕，只好先拿僅剩的一點點理智回應。

“阿...是嗎？沒事就好。”原本走近的腳步聲停了下來，又漸漸離去了，男女之間小聲對話了些什麼聽不清楚，然後一陣鈴鐺聲響，店內又僅剩被特意放大的音樂聲。

“fufufufu～Kochan真是粗心～”堂本剛忍不住笑了。

“你不用急，等下會讓你知道我真正粗的是哪裡。”堂本光一惡狠狠的掰開仍然在收縮的後穴，補了點潤滑進去，將自己灼熱的性器抵在穴口輕蹭，不時擦過堂本剛兩腿間的囊袋，一邊將剛被綁縛的手恢復自由，下一秒擒住雙手壓在鏡子上，讓堂本剛的身子伏得更低，在他的耳邊低語。“我要進去了。”

挺腰，整根沒入至底，堂本剛被摩擦過的前列腺以及深插都讓他一陣酥麻竄至頭頂，難耐的貼在鏡子上，下身又再度站了起來。

感受著穴內濕熱的收縮，堂本光一也忍不住低吟，退出的時候夾帶著潤滑液也流了些出來，再被擠入，原本透明的潤滑液在一次次的撞擊中被拍打成乳白色。

“甜蜜的桃子汁被我榨出來了唷！”堂本光一邊啃咬著堂本剛敏感泛紅的耳朵一邊不忘說些渾話。“明明桃子皮都沒撥下來，卻已經流出那麼多果汁了呢～”

“你、這、變...阿嗯～變態！”雖然罵他是變態，但堂本剛不得不承認他很吃這一套，床第之間的胡話還是很能刺激彼此的感官的，一種征服與被征服的快感。

像打樁機一樣用力一次次挺腰撞擊讓堂本剛的臀瓣很快就變得緋紅，堂本光一不明白，明明同樣都是男人，為什麼堂本剛的屁股就這麼翹、這麼好揉，反觀他自己的就是硬梆梆的，前後都硬梆梆的。

前後都硬梆梆的哦！！堂本光一自豪的強調。

鏡子上因為堂本剛呻吟時的呼吸而染上一層霧白色的水蒸氣，隨時都有客人再度進店裡的緊張感與被壓制的感覺很快就讓堂本剛達到前列腺高潮，痙攣著雙腿都快站不穩，向後靠反而讓身後的人更加深入自己的身體。

“Kochan～不行了～站不住了～”撒嬌的軟糯聲調，轉頭用因情動而濕潤的眼睛看向堂本光一，媚態橫生。

堂本剛真的十分清楚自己用什麼樣的姿態最能讓光一失去理智。

如此嬌媚的姿態差點讓堂本光一忍不住就要繳糧，好不容易用力呼吸幾下用意志力忍住了，忿忿地咬了咬堂本剛的耳垂，成功地讓他的身子更軟了。

“我們去樓上繼續。”堂本光一退出堂本剛的身子，仍然堅挺的性器在拔出穴口的時候彈了一下。

“Kochan要記得關店門哦～”堂本剛轉身啄了光一的唇，壞心眼的抹了把光一的性器，惹得光一全身起了雞皮疙瘩。“記得拿東西先遮一下，別太猴急直接衝去店門口關門哦～不然你被警察帶走的話，我在家乾等太可憐了～”

說話的同時還不忘反手彈了自己的內褲褲帶子。

“...”真想現在立刻馬上把這隻小惡魔操哭操暈操射，操到再也說不出話來。

堂本光一用最快的速度穿好褲子，途中還差點夾到自己的小光一，跑去鎖了店門把牌子轉成close，一連串動作一氣呵成，從來就沒有關店門關得如此快過。

用跑百米的速度跑回二樓，就看到有人呈現趴著的姿勢對著房門口，頭上戴著毛茸茸的耳朵、屁股上塞著剛剛的小熊貓尾巴，看到堂本光一的同時從床上直起身子，雙手握拳向下彎的擺在胸前，笑著說：“看，小熊貓站起來了！”

此時堂本光一的腦中彷彿有著宇宙爆炸、小行星撞擊地球、黑洞產生、量子能階跳躍、暗物質出現等爆炸性發展，被萌到靜止在原地整個人彷彿開啟了什麼新宇宙新技能新想法新思想之類的。

甚至都覺得胯下的肉柱的闊度因為血流的聚集而增加了一公分。

就在思緒差點又跑到如何計算圓周的時候總算回了神，堂本剛實在太過於可愛可口，一個箭步衝上去把人撲倒。

“你如果是小熊貓，那我是什麼？”

“你大概就是豹子，小熊貓的天敵，一天到晚就想吃小熊貓。”曖昧的對著堂本光一的耳朵吹氣，繼續說：“不過...你的吃就是另外一種層面上的吃...”

“而且我喜歡被你吃❤”攬住身上的人的脖頸，用尾巴蹭著早已灼熱硬挺的性器。“不吃Tsuyo嗎？”

堂本光一的理智線硬生生斷裂，這時候還要理智的話不就是蠢？他忍不住回想起以前聽過的一個經典老梗，與喜歡的人共眠的晚上，兩人之間畫了一條線，說是越線的話就是禽獸，然而不越線卻是禽獸不如。

堂本光一寧願當心愛的人的禽獸，也不願當禽獸不如。

把人翻過來變成趴伏在床上的姿勢，讓屁股高高翹起，看著仍然在認真震動著的小熊貓尾巴，堂本光一抓著尾巴輕輕擺動，嘴上也沒歇著的從尾椎一路親吻到了後頸。

“你專屬的豹子要來吃你了，準備好被吃乾抹淨了嗎？我可愛的小熊貓。”牙齒輕咬後頸，將尾巴用力拔出，換成自己的性器直插到底。

“阿～～”被壓制與深插的快感竄上頭頂，堂本剛愛極了跟堂本光一做愛。

做愛是一件很神奇的事情，雖然有時候會因為身體狀況的影響不一定每每盡興，但不論高潮的次數多寡，只要是相愛、且認真看待彼此身體的狀況下做愛，心的距離就會越來越近，還會感覺渾身上下充滿了幸福。

當堂本光一把人翻回正面、腿大大壓開的時候，堂本剛的後穴已經被摩擦的脹熱不堪，腳趾因為過多的快慰而蜷曲著，兩人都早已滿身大汗。

酥麻的感覺不停從下身一直傳進胸口，不知道怎麼的堂本剛眼角的水氣漸漸堆積成了水珠掉了下來。堂本光一一見到人哭了，急得趕緊停了下來。

“tsuyo怎麼了？！弄痛你了嗎？！對不起我趕緊出去...”手掌覆上堂本剛的臉上，拇指把淚珠抹掉，心疼的急急忙忙要退出剛的身子。

“我沒事！就是感覺、感覺太幸福了...突然就...”堂本剛的腿圈緊堂本光一的精實細腰阻止他的動作，在情事進展到這番階段他可一點也不希望停下來。

堂本光一的動作一滯，呼吸突然粗重，低頭深深地吻住他的唇，還有什麼比起被自己心愛的人如此明確的表達愛意還要更加令人情動呢？捧住堂本剛的臉，仔細地端詳微紅的眼角、潮紅的臉頰、以及汗濕的額頭，這，就是他這輩子最愛的人。

堂本剛被光一眼中濃烈的愛意給擊中了，彷彿一陣強烈的擊打般敲進心底深處，久久無法平復靈魂上的顫慄。

眼睛是無法騙人的。

雙手圈住光一的後頸向下拉，雙唇輕輕貼附在一起，正當氣氛正處在濃情蜜意的時候，堂本剛突然撅起嘴朝著光一的嘴中吹氣，把堂本光一的雙頰吹得鼓起兩個圓球似的。

“噗————！哈哈哈～～”

堂本光一一臉茫然的看著身下笑的狡猾的愛人，好氣又好笑的捏了捏對方的臉頰。

“看來是做好幾天不開店的準備啦？嗯？”

“反正就算店裡沒收入，Kochan也會養我的不是嗎？”

“當然。”

堂本光一貼著剛的富士山唇說著應允的話語，下身開始新一輪的擺動，從緩慢地深入到快速淺插，再度讓躺著的人發出好聽的吟哦。

當堂本剛終於被放到溫度正好充滿水的浴缸中時，他已經累得站都站不直了，大腿內側的肌肉彷彿賭氣般一用力就痠疼顫抖。

清理完畢之後堂本剛枕在光一的右胸口上聽著沈穩的心跳聲，漸漸地被睡意侵襲，攏了攏被子，堂本光一輕撫著剛仍微潮的髮梢，在額頭上留下溫暖的一吻。

“睡吧。”

堂本光一看著堂本剛長長的睫毛微顫時閃爍著金色的陽光時忍不住這麼想到：

果然這麼好的時光，就該跟愛的人一起度過。

END


End file.
